Förälska Sig
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: (Fall In Love) 00Q. First Time. AU/His Dark Materials. Somebody kidnaps Q. It is up to 007 to save him. Skyfall.


Förälska Sig

By: Wolfa Moon

(Fall In Love) 00Q. First Time. AU/His Dark Materials. Somebody kidnaps Q. It is up to 007 to save him. Skyfall.

FS

Bond sat in front of the painting again. His snow leopard daemon sitting vigilant and staring at it as well. Something amazing had happened when he sat here for the first time. He had met a man, a boy, who fitted with him. Made him seem right to this world. More than just a weapon.

The man with his raccoon daemon who came up to him and sat staring at him. Q standing a little a way as Bond assessed the raccoon daemon. This soul of a man who looks through both eyes he has. A talent, which is rare but profound. To look through your souls eyes as well as your own. Then the man came over and they discussed the art. A ruse to get to the main point of this meeting. A gun and a way to communicate to home base, his Quartermaster, Q.

Now he sits here again looking at it. His Quartermaster is taken from him. The only clue is where they first met. A bloody big ship, the message spoke. The only message. Only one person to decipher. Only one person Q trusted to rescue him, to save him.

Petting his daemon he wonders what the clue is. Why did Q want him here? Aventyra prowls around him as he sits staring. She tries to see what the soul can find. What her kindred soul had hidden for them to find. Thinking of herself to big to be what Q is. What Begavad, His raccoon daemon, would do? Where to hide? She lays down to see under the bench. There it is.

"James," she calls. He looks to her as she crawls under the bench. There is something Velcro to the bottom of the bench. Bond kneels down grabbing it from its hiding spot. It's a sealed business envelope, black. Placing it inside his jacket he exits.

FS

In his car he empties the contents on the seat beside him. Aventyra is priding herself on the center consul. There are papers and memory sticks. There is a small communicator and a tracking device. This is what Q wanted him to find. A way to rescue him. He could track him. Maybe it was the stupid necklace of a Q that he wore around his neck. No that had been torn off and Aventyra is keeping an eye on it. Could it be his watch with all it's gadgets hidden within? No they would have confiscated that since they knew who Q is. The only thing left was a present. A present that 007 had given him. A joke and a thank you for all the toys that helped him in the field but never seemed to come back. Since they argued sometimes like an old married couple. Bond had bought the young man a ring. The man never appearing to have any school alma mater upon his person. Probably too smart to spend enough time in one to become acquainted with one. Breezing through. So 007 got him one. Something simple and gold. A single letter inscribed upon the outside of it. Yet on the inside is 007. Q had unofficially, officially, become his Quartermaster alone. The one man that Bond wants in his ear guiding him. Needing the man and his toys. The man who became so much to him. How had he ever survived without him before? A technological age.

Raising the transparent sheet he taps it. It comes to life. A map appears and a blinking light. Moving his 2 fingers as Q taught him with the screen the map minimized. The location becoming more known. He had him. Then he looks to the rest of the papers. Information on the people who nabbed him. Layout of the building. Q knew they were coming for him. Q knew.

FS

Aventyra sometimes wish she had hands. Hands that could become ambidextrous. Could type on a computer like a raccoon or hold a gun to defend her soul mate. She perused the papers before her. No wonder her man had bristled at the information in the packet. Q had known he was going to be offered up. He didn't know why. But he knew he could only trust one person. Her Bond.

FS

They had followed the map to the location. A large former mansion before them. One that had seen better days. Seen better days but are surrounded in technology and guns. These people want their trophy safe.

"So any bright ideas?" Aventyra asks her wild man. Her agent who defied all the odds. Kept them alive no matter the situation. Lost a woman who he looked at as a mother figure to gain a friend. A friend who was assigned to him by her, M. The woman knew what would get to him. Or she just thought, hire the best for Q branch. His friend is inside there.

They stalked up upon the place. The guards watched but they seemed to be watching for a much bigger fleet to come rescue the leader of Q branch. No one looked to be suspecting one 00.

Taking out the right side of the building gained him access in. Then there seemed to be no one inside. Guess they were out, Whomever is the brains of the operation. Stepping through dust, the remains of a daemon, they made their way down to the cellar. Following the signal. There were a few more men. Bond took one man while Aventyra took the other. The man surprised to be attacked by a daemon. Daemons are sacred and it is harmful and painful for another human to touch another person's soul. Bond had trained to overcome that. Shame to waste such a powerful set of jaws and sharp claws. Done with them they entered the small dank root cellar.

There appeared to be no technology in sight. Then why would they want a Q member? Sure he could build them all sorts of toys. But his Q is mostly a technopath when it comes to computers. Probably why there was not one here. Moving in he shivers. It is freezing in the small room.

"Q," he calls out. No one calls back.

"Begavad," Aventyra tries. There is a small muffling. Moving to the direction they find whom they have been hunting for. Q lay tied up on the cold stone ground. Mouth and eyes gagged. In a steam trunk next to him there is the slightest sound of scratching. They had separated them. Sure daemons and their soul mate didn't have to touch all the time. But to have that ripped from you. To be separated. To have your soul ripped from you. Bond went right to the box opening it.

Aventyra went to Q. She nudged him a few times with her big body. Being a big daemon there was always more of a chance that one would be touched. Would be used against you. Touching another is nothing new to her. She also likes Q. Q kept her man safe and in turn kept her safe. Nudging his face she began to pull at the blindfold. It slipped under her administration. Yet the young man did no move. Being the female and emotions of the duo she licked him. Licked the young man who is their friend. Who is becoming his family. Having someone else to rely on in this crazy world.

James picked up the barely moving raccoon daemon. He had never touched Q's daemon before. The only real time he had touched another's daemon was his parents because they are his parents. And in his final good-bye to M. The minx had crawled around his neck to give a silent good bye. He thought no good byes, not family, yet. Moving to Q he lets the man and his soul make contact. It is electric when they touch. Q gasps back to life. Eyes opening to see his daemon in Bond's arms.

"007," he croaks. "You came." Bond smiles.

"Bloody big ship." They smile. "Let's get you out of here."

"Yes, please." Aventyra takes the raccoon from Bond. Holding it as if it were her cub. Smiling at his daemon he turns to his friend. Lifting the lightweight of a man up to hold him close. Q compliant for once sloped into Bond's side. It would have been funny if not for the situation.

"Let's get out of here." They exited. It was Quiet as they maneuvered them both outside. Where is the Calvary? Where are the men that lead this group? Questions for another day.

Hijacking one of the criminal's vehicles they were off. Q watched as much as he could as Bond drove.

"Don't worry we'll get you back to headquarters and medical."

"No," his voice ruff and slightly shaky. "No…" he breathes heavily.

"What? Why?" Bond asks. The raccoon chattered in the backseat. 007 looks in the rearview mirror at his daemon. She has herself curled up around the shaking raccoon. Nuzzling into the raccoons scruff.

"I knew it was coming." This got Bond to look at his Quartermaster.

"What do you mean?" reaching over he shakes the man to focus.

"It…" his eyes begin to slide shut.

"Q?" he half screamed.

"James let him rest. Takes us to a safe house." He looks back at her.

"Did you get anything from Begavad?" she smiles that James remembers the little raccoon's name. They had worked with many daemons but this is the third time he remembered a nonfamily. Well they are family.

"No, she's just scared. James someplace nice." He smiles at her. His daemon had taken a liking to the little raccoon. Whenever they would invade Q branch she would sit and nudge at the Quartermasters' daemon. To have a friend.

FS

James Bond drove them to the Bulgaria Hotel. It was the latest in London and Bond had a residences there unknown to MI-6. Parking in his spot he goes to lift the young man. Aventyra napped up the raccoon and followed her man. It was a silent ride up. Yet in the elevator, in the stark light, he could see how grey and pale Q is. The hint of fading blue on his lips a concern. Then there is the dried maroon being added with new red to darken when dried.

Sitting him on the couch he began to remove the frozen chilled cloths. Q whimpering when his arms were moved to remove the shirt. Wincing silently as he caused pain to this man. Looking over he watches his snow leopard give the little raccoon a tongue bath. Good idea.

Cloths all removed he Quickly dispenses of his own. Grabbing the lithe bruised man he makes his way into the shower. The warm raining, pouring over them. Q limp resting against the muscle of the man before him. Unaware. Bond gets to work cleaning him. He has cleaned off fellow agents before. There was no connection there except duty. Tilting the head he sees the wound. Not too bad but needs to be cleansed and sutured. Cradling the body, he looks. As Silva had learned he has experience. He knows when to admire the human form. Q may be lithe but he is solid, surprising.

Done he picks the man up and takes him to bed. Once down Aventyra brings the raccoon in to lay beside her man. All daemons are mostly the opposite of sex. A rarity if they are the same sex as their soul mate. The raccoon snuggles into her man.

"Begavad," Q moans. His naked limb shaking to pull her closer to him. They had been separated. It hurt. 00's have been trained in distance from daemons. Witches are known to be able to do that over long distances. You can be trained but it takes time and it will hurt. Q has no such training and not being able to touch or hold her. He whimpers into her fur.

"I'm here," she coons. Aventyra looks to her man before cuddling close to their naked Quartermaster. He begins to shiver. Bond seeing grabs the cover and brings it up over them. Bond does not cuddle. Yet here he is doing it. Resting his arm over them to touch his lady. His only lady to be with him through everything. She nuzzles her mate's hand. Silently communicating that she likes this. This is right.

FS

Night passed by them. Q wakes to warmth. Wakes to a tongue upon his skin. It is rough and textured. It moves from his back to his head. The tongue licking his head. It laps at his wound. Then there are small paws parting the hair to give the tongue better access. A hand replaces the tongue on his back. It glides up and down then flattening out to pull him closer to the warmth his face rested on. It is hard and soft. Lifting a attentive hand he touches what he is resting upon. The hand gliding up and over a well toned six pack. His pillow laughs and shakes. He recognizes the voice. A voice he hears all the time. And that small laugh. Doing it again the other hand came into play to stop it.

"Ticklish."

"I didn't know that." Bond chuckles again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Hungry?"

"Mmmm…"

"I'll get you something."

"No…" he groaned.

"Q, you need to eat." The only response he got was more moaning. He looked up to see his heart licking the man beside him, in front of him. Another lick got a moan from Q. James looks at her in betrayal. Yet he knew if he did move he would pull his mask back on. Getting brave he tilts the boy's, the man's face to look into those uncovered eyes. "Q?" the man blinked at him.

"007?"

"What is your real name?"

"Sean…" Bond looks at him. The truth behind the letter. Sure M, her first name began and now Mallory with his last name. Maybe Q was the last name.

"Sean," he gives a slight nod. "Can I kiss you?" his daemon purrs behind him to emphasize her soul mate.

"Say yes," his raccoon chattered. Bond gave a chuckle, as did Q.

"Yes," Bond leans down to kiss Sean on the lips. The bed dips as the daemons get off to give their men some room. Also give Bond the advantage to roll Q onto his back so he can blanket him with himself.

Their lips clash. He hasn't kissed a man in a long time. It is so different from kissing a woman. Sure there is smoothness and curves. Even some of the women have pronounced muscle. Q… Sean was toned but not muscular. His skin is a blank canvas. Hands roam over each other bodies. Then a hand slips down to grasp a cock.

Q/Sean bucked into the hand. Bruise, wounds forgotten. Bond smiles at what his calloused hands were doing to the man underneath them. Then gasped himself when slender smooth fingers wrapped around him. Grunting to contain himself. Mews from the other room alerted them to what their hearts are doing. Closing his eyes he can feel the tiny paws touching, stroking the fur.

"Stay with me," opening his eyes he looks down at those serene eyes. So beautiful and fully open.

"I want to have you." Sean/Q nods.

"Gently." Bond moves down to attach his mouth to his Quartermasters' neck. Letting his teeth skim along the pale skin. "Please…" Bond growled much like his soul mate. He is about to have the man who banters so easily with him. So unlike any other he has worked with before. M knew what she was doing when she hired him to be his Quartermaster. Right now though he is going to be the master.

Hands releasing the staffed member he took what precum he had slick on his fingers. Going down to where he would enter. Not very slick he pushed a finger in.

"Have you done this before?" Q shakes his head. His muscles clenching on his finger. "Relax." the boy was about to get rid of his spots. Smiling inwards that he is going to be the boys first. "I'll take care of you. Trust me."

"I do." He moaned as the finger inside him moved and flexed.

"We need lube." Bond went to reach for the drawer when Begavad was lifted up to hand him the tube of lube. The raccoon smiled at him. As he grabbed it the daemons left to continue the extra sensations. Maybe someday soon they would have them join in. Touching and petting the others to add that extra electric and taboo of touching another's daemon.

Squirting some into his hand he gets back to making the willing computer genius stretch enough for him. Getting another finger in the young man bucked.

"Easy Sean."

"James.s.s. please." Grinning wildly he licks the soft pink nipple.

"Beg me again." He loves how Q says his name.

"Double-0"

"My real name."

"James, please."

"As you wish." Bond removes his fingers. Quickly replacing them with his own hard shaft. Entering he has to stop from going too fast. He doesn't want to hurt him. He also wants to last a while.

Looking down at the man he wonders how he lasted this long without taking him for a ride. Bond respects Q. This could never be a one night stand. Also no one else could know so Q couldn't be used against him. He wants more. He wants this more than anything. He may never have a family but he could get the husband he deserves. Who better than the man in his head. Who guides him to safety. Gives him toys to save his life. Seems much one sided. Right now though is his time to give something back. And give back he did.

FS

Q lays vast asleep beside him. Bond has always been a light sleeper. Also surviving on less than four hours of sleep. Their daemons came back in after they had blissed out so many times. His snow leopard lay over Q like a blanket. The raccoon took a spot on his stomach to keep in contact with her man but also to touch the man who made her mate shine so bright.

Running a hand over the bandit he smiles as the feeling is reciprocated as Q shudders. Relishing in touching another daemon. He could stay here forever. Reality though would come for them. They would have to face the music. Bond would have to fight and possibly kill the men who captured and deprived him of his Quartermaster. Hurt what is his. Then he would keep him safe and they could share this. Share this hopefully, forever.

FS… This may be a one shot.

Aventyra (Swedish: expose to danger) Snow Leopard

Begavad (Swedish: smart as a whip) Raccoon

What is 007 's new hobby?

New ways to annoy Q


End file.
